Talk:Cecil Gershwin Palmer
PTA Meetings The comments section seems to have disappeared. So here they are again. 10:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Steve Carlsburg. You don't do anything except bring unacceptably dry scones to PTA meetings and take grammatically disastrous minutes on your shifts as meeting secretary!" Cecil appears to be attending those PTA meetings. Is Cecil a parent? a teacher? by A Wikia contributor 21:04, August 14, 2013 : I really like the idea of him being a teacher, though I could never imagine Cecil as a parent, or any sort of guardian at all for that matter (Let us remember the fact that his pet hampster died after just two weeks in his care.) But I have no doubt that he'd be that one teacher every single kid likes and probably assign the absolute best essays. "Explain how Charles Dickens' writing has influenced literature today - taking into account the fact that the entirety of his novels are anually burned in the mighty bonfire forever stationed in front of his paralyzed body, all of this done with the help of any Boy Scouts who have gained their 'time-travel' badge." by A Wikia contributor 00:04, August 15, 2013 ::Good point about the hamster. 10:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry about the comments going away - I switched us over to talk pages without thinking to document anything oops. I've been assuming that he attends the PTA meetings so that he can report on what goes on there, because news about what happens with the school system is relevent to the community. Howdothings (talk) 21:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :REPLY FROM SUNONTHESAND - 9/28/12 - Cecil attends the PTA meetings presumably for journalistic reasons, as the Night Vale PTA seem to hold a considerable amount of political swing in Night Vale and also because he reports on many things there, such as the school football team. I don't think it's unfair to say that it's highly unlikely that Cecil is neither a teacher or a parent. His job in the town is radio show host and he seems to have no affinity for any of the children that visit the studio. Although, which catagory Steve falls into is up for debate. Sunonthesand (talk) 18:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::According to a Joseph Fink, Cecil attends the PTA meetings because of his niece (see episode 44 - Cookies). But that's just his opinion. 11:10, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Third eye. Cecil seems to be depicted with a Third Eye quite often but I can't seam to find any cannon description of this. I know third eyes are discussed at one point but I always took that to mean an inner eye rather than a physical one. Anyone know how or why this image got started? 19:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :There's definitely a lot of ambiguity over where this third eye came from in fandom! I vaguely remember something about an extra eye being mentioned in an episode (I'm ashamed to say I don't remember which one) but if I remember correctly it wasn't a permanent thing? As far as fandom's depiction of Cecil with a third eye, I think it may have stemmed from a couple places: firstly, the art for the podcast depicts what looks like an eye watching over the sky; also, just the fact that Cecil seems able to report on happenings in the town despite being in the station and receiving very little input from outside sources. Seems to me that people are depicting him this way as a way to demonstrate his all-knowing and all-seeing "abilities." But as far as we can tell now, having a third eye isn't a canon description of him. Wimbledone (talk) 23:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :REPLY FROM SUNONTHESAND - 9/28/13 :There is no canon basis for Cecil having a third eye. It was a popular concept early on in the drawing of him by fanartists, but it's one that seems to have been slowly falling out of fashion lately. Many fanartists have abandoned the literal eye in favour of either a tattoo eye, or nothing. :As Wimbledone said below, it could be that Cecil seems to know everything that goes on in the town, although that could easily be explained as him being a very personable man in a small town. It is his job to know the news after all and he does receive phone and fax from listerns. A Story About You was probably the only episode to suggest that Cecil had any kind of special insight into what happens in the town aside from other people. :Extra eyes appearing on people were mentioned briefly in one episode, but were never touched on again, so it's probable that it was just one of those strange body-horror events that seems to pass through NV and then disappear. Sunonthesand (talk) 18:31, September 28, 2013‎ (UTC) Last Name now that we know cecil's last name (palmer), should we change the title of this page or keep it as it is? 20:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I vote it should be changed to include his full name. :) Sunonthesand (talk) 00:50, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Is the E supposed to be there? There's an E before the quote on the top of the page. Is that supposed to be there? 16:28, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : Nah, fixed it. MGLVNA (talk) 22:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) In episode 3 Cecil says that he is battling Lime Disease. Not sure if this is a wiki-worthy contribution or anything, jut thought I'd put it out here in case it's helpful to someone.